Not your average love story
by Erinjames
Summary: When Branson leaves Downton, Sybil is devestated. But when Matthew is back from France on leave, the two grow close and realise their feelings for one another. But will they be able overcome Mary, Branson and the Great War?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sybil Crawley didn't know why the announcement of War had shocked her so much. She knew that after the asassination of the Austrian Archduke, a War was bound to happen. But that didn't mean she wasn't terrified; terrified of what would happen, what would become of everyone, which of the men around her now would go off to fight, which of those brave men would die.

She shuddered at the thought. She knew footman Thomas had signed up for the Medical Corps and William would probably have to enlist. Her father was too old and Bates too injured, although they would both want to do their bit. Her gaze turned to Branson. She smiled as she thought of them holding hands, but her smile faded. Would he want to fight? She certainly hoped not.

For the next thirty minutes, everyone was in a state of panic. The warm day was suddenly so cold and the mood sombre. Besides her Mother's recent miscarriage, everyone was in a happy mood. They always were at the time of the garden party.

At three-thirty in the afternoon, everyone decided it was time to leave. In the end just herself, her sisters, her parents, her Grandmother, the Crawleys and the servents were left.

"Oh, this it truly awful. Just think what is going to happen to the world." Violet said, quietly.

"I know. All those young men, fighting. We all know this is going to be bad." Isobel stated.

"I just hope it is over relatively quickly." Sybil said.

"Oh, please Sybil. Because of this war, the gap between the classes may not be so big. You should be relatively grateful." Edith sneered.

"Edith, apologise at once. What an awful thing to say." Cora said.

"No, don't worry Mama. Edith maybe right. Though, I hope for her sake she is. I mean, it'll be poor people who are made to fight before the Aristocracy. They will lose their lives, but will be brave me. Snooty people like you Edith will become very unpopular if they look down their large noses at brave people" Sybil retorted. Edith went a brilliant shade of magenta and everyone else smirked. Mary outright laughed.

"Now, girls. Please get along. These are grave times we have ahead of us." Robert chided.

"Yes, Papa. Now if you don't mind I'm going for a walk. I have become rather hot." Sybil said. As she walked past Matthew, he grinned at her. She felt herself give a radiant smile back and felt herself blush. What on earth was that?

After the announcement of War, Branson had made his way to the garage as he wouldn't yet be needed. This was a good thing. He needed to think.

He was Irish. Would he be allowed to fight in the English Army? And if not, would people still hate him? He didn't want to fight, but no matter what Country he came from he would fight if he had to.

He wasn't afraid of dying. He believed in fate and if fate chose for him to die, then so be it. He wasn't keen on making his mark in the world as a War Hero. He wanted to be the man who closed the gap between the classes.

That way, he could be with Lady Sybil.

He really had to stop thinking like that or he was going to get himself into some serious trouble. He knew she was out of his league, but they had so much in common and despite him being a mere Chauffeur, he knew she felt something for him. He just was too afraid to ask her.

He was broken out of his reverie by a knock at the door. He opened it as was shocked to see Sybil stood there, all flustered.

"Do you mind if I come in? My family are driving me crazy." She told him quickly. He nodded and let her in. She made her way to his bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Branson asked.

"I suppose so. I'm just shocked, I guess. It's confusing. Everyone is already discussing deaths and fighting. This War was only announce around one hour ago." She spluttered. "It may be over quickly."

"Or it may not. People are just accepting what will happen, Milady." Branson told her honestly. She nodded.

"I guess you are right, Branson." She told him. Then she had a sudden thought. "What did you suppose?" Branson turned red.

"What, Milady?" He asked.

"When we held hands, you said _I don't suppose? _but Mrs Hughes interrupted and I had to go to Mama. So what did you suppose?" She asked again.

"I was going to asked if you wanted to for a walk." He answered simply. "There was something I needed to say."

"What did you want to say?" Branson shook his head.

"I can't tell you. It would cause a whole lot of trouble if I did." He told her.

"Please. You know I won't say anything to anybody. You can trust me, Tom." She said, taking his hand again.

Whether it was hearing her say his first name for the first time, or the feel of her hand in his, he told her what it was he had wanted to say to her before they were rudely interrupted.

"I think I love you." He told her. Sybil's heart fell.

"Please don't say things like that, it isn't fair." She told him, standing up from the bed to face him.

"So you don't feel the same way?" He said, in a voice that sounded so final.

"Yes, I think I do. But we can't be together and you know that. If we were from another time, maybe. But we are worlds apart and it wouldn't be fair to either of us." She said hurriedly. Tom stood and put his hand on her shoulders.

She went to say something else, but he simply silenced her by kissing her.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Next chapter up very shortly.

xx


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It had been three weeks since the kiss and Sybil had only seen Tom once and even then her Mother and Sisters had been present as they were going to Ripon to see how work at the hospital was going. While Sybil had been trying to catch his eye, he seemed to be avoiding her.

But Sybil was desperate to talk to him about what had happened, so when she knew that everone was sleeping, she quitely made her way downstairs, through the kitchens and out of the back. She ran as fast as her bare feet would allow across the Downton gardens without stopping until she reached the Chauffeur's cottage. She really hoped he wasn't asleep, as she didn't think she would find the confidence to do this again. But - luckily - as she drew nearer to the small cottage she noticed a dim light shining through the small, curtained window. She nervously walked down the path, to the door and - with shaking hands - knocked twice.

She heard bed springs and footsteps, saw the doorknob turn and a few seconds later, she was stood face to face with Tom. He didn't look very pleased to see her. Her stomach churned.

"What the devil are you doing her at this time, Milady?" He spat. "You'll catch a cold, not to mention if anybody sees you we're both in trouble."

"Let me in then" She said. At first, he looked as though he was about to do no such thing, but he knew she would order him to anyway so he stood aside and let her past.

"Is everything okay?" He asked wearily.

"Yes I just - I needed to see you. We haven't managed to speak since, you know and I think she should don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. But at a more reasonable hour Milady." He answered shortly. "What is it about what happened that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, why did it happen? What does it mean?" She asked quickly. "We virtually told each other we love one another and - well - that has to mean something. What do we do now?" She looked at him, expecting him to smile but he didn't. He remained stony faced. He didn't answer for a good few minutes. When he did, it wasn't the reply she had been expecting. Not the reply she had been expecting at all.

"It happened becase War had been announced and we simply needed comfort from one another. While I do love you, I don't love you in the way that I meant, not the way you want me to. I don't know what I was thinking, saying that to you. So, in a way, Milady it didn't mean anything. I am sorry." He told her. Sybil was horror struck.

She stood staring at him for a few moments. How could he be saying this? Someone must have found out and said something to him. Yes that was it. Maybe it was Mrs Hughes, or Carson. Or Maybe even her Father.

"Has someone said something to you and scared you off? Because if they have just tell me and I will deal with them." She told him. He shook his head and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Mrs Hughes told me that I would end up with no job and a broken heart. She's right. I can't risk that. If anybody were to find out I wouldn't get a decent job again and I aren'y as lucky as you. I was my own family on day, Sybil and how can I have that if I have no decent job to support them." He told her. He looked sad. "And don't say we could run away, because we both know I will be made to fight this War and although I don't want to I won't be a coward. You'll be living a life on your own in a world you don't know. In a world you couldn't possibly understand. I won't ruing anything for either of us."

"But this isn't fair. What about what I want? Don't I get a say in this at all?" Sybil asked.

"It doesn't matter what you want and it doesn't matter what I want. We're from two different worlds and we can't possible be together no matter how much either of us want that to happen. I'm sorry." He said. All of a sudden Sybil was crying. Then she was angry.

"So let me get this straight. You toyed with me and you flirted with me because it was a bit of fun? You hed my hand at the garden party then planned to tell me how you felt because you were sad about the war? Then you kissed me because you were shocked?" She spat. "You don't deserve to even give me an explanation. I'm going." She made to leave, but he grabbed her arm. Then she noticed a suitcase at the end of the bed on the floor. "What is that?"

"I'm leaving. Going back to Ireland." He said honsestly. "Take this letter and please don't hate me." He picked a letter off the nightstand and handed her it.

Sybil wanted to rip it open but she decided she would see what it said first.

"Goodbye, Branson." She told him and she ran all the back to her room without stopping once.

When she was safely back in her room she opened the letter. It read,

_Dear Sybil,_

_I have to go back to Ireland. I'm not sure I can stay here, where you are. That kiss was the best moment of my life. But we cannot happen and you know that._

_I know I told you some horrible things, but I never meant any of them. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can give you the life you deserve. I can't promise you anything other than a life of uncertainty._

_You will find a man who loves you - though not as much as I do - and I hope you will be happy. _

_If - one day - we meet again and there is no gap between out two worlds and neither of us are married, maybe it can happen._

_I am truly sorry, Sybil._

_All my love, Tom._

Sybil threw the letter in a drawer and broke down in tears.

When Anna arrived just a few hours later, she found Sybil still crying in the same position.

Sybil Crawley now knew what heartbreak felt like and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one little bit.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy. Next chapter up very soon.

xx


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It took Sybil one month to get over what had happened with Branson. He really had hurt her. Luckily, her family thought she was just upset about the War, which was getting worse by the second. Hundreds of men had died, even young children and women as bombes were being dropped over countries.

William had signed up and had yet to hear when he would be being sent to France and Thoms had been gone for three weeks. Life at Downton really had changed.

It was a lovely day, to say it was eighteenth September 1914. Sybil was walking around the lake, watching the ducklings follow their mothers and watching fish swim about. She really wished life was that easy for her. She didn't hear Matthew Crawley walk up behind her.

"Hello, Sybil. How are you?" He asked kindly, genuinely not meaning to make her jump as much as she had.

"Oh Matthew, you startled me." She said, cluthing her hear. "But in answer to your question, I'm good thank you. How are you?"

"I am sorry." He answered. "I am good thank you. Just rather tired. Haven't been able to sleep much lately. I aren't entirely sure why, though."

"Me neither. I keep having strange dreams about the War." She said.

"And about a certain Chauffeur who went back to Ireland?" he asked cheekily. Sybil's face fell and - for she couldn't control it - she began to cry. Would she ever stop crying over him? "Oh dear, it was only a silly joke. I am sorry." Sybil shook her head.

"Don't be. It is over with now. Turning over a new leaf. I don't want to hear his name ever again." Matthew nodded.

"Yes. Fair enough." He said, then offered her his arm. "Care to go for a walk?" Sybil laughed at his grin and nodded, linking her arm with his.

"It's such a shame people cannot enjoy this lovely weather as much as they used to. Sad, really." She told him.

"I agree. But they're saying the War will be over by Christmas. You never know." He said, but she didn't feel as though he believed it. Nor did she.

"I think that is a load of rubbish." He laughed out aloud at this.

"As do I." He said. "This War will go on until everybody - especially the German's - gets whatever it is they want and also, until that happens, many innocent and brave people are going to die for it. There really is no need for this War." Sybil smiled sadly. Then she asked the question she hated asking any young man.

"Will you be joining up?" She asked. He gave her a sheepish look and she realised that maybe he already had. "You already have, haven't you?" He nodded.

"I don't want to be a coward. I will fight for my Country and if I die, I will die doing just that. If I live then at least I know I fought for a good cause." Sybil couldn't help but smile at this. She hadn't smiled in what felt like an extremely long time and it was because - she realised - of Matthew. _He's had a profoud effect on me_ she decided.

"Does Papa know?" She asked.

"Yes. I told him this morning. I was on my way home when I saw you." He told her.

"How did he take the news that his heir is going to risk his life?" She asked.

"Better than I thought, actually. He wants to fight also but he is too old." Matthew answered. "He says he is proud that his heir is going to risk his life for his Country and would have been proud to call me his son, which we both know now isn't going to happen." Sybil felt terribly sorry for Matthew all of a sudden and terribly angry with Mary.

"She may come around, Matthew." She said soothingly. "You know Mary." He laughed.

"That won't happen. I hear she is getting very friendly with a man named Lord Charles Diggins. What a funny name." They both laughed.

"Well, she has certainly downgraded." Sybil told him honestly. He grinned.

"And Branson was a fool." With that, he picked up her hand and kissed it, sending a shock through her whole body.

"Well, they both were." She told him quietly.

He was looking directly into her eyes and she realised just how handsome he really was.

"I had better get back to work. It was lovely to see you again, Sybil." He told her.

"You too, Matthew. Come again soon." She told him. He nodded and walked away.

For the first time in one month, Sybil didn't feel lost or alone and she liked it.

x x x

As Matthew walked into his home his Mother caught sight of him.

"What's that grin for?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just think I may have forgotten about Mary finally." He told her. He began to walk upstairs when she asked,

"Oh, and why is that?" He turned and smiled.

"Let's just say, I may have chosen the wrong Crawley sister." He answered.

As he went back upstairs, Isobel returned to her sitting room with a smile on her face.

_Let's just hope it isn't Edith_ she thought. _She's worse than Mary._

_._

_._

_._

**I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than all of the other ones but the next one will be a lot longer.**

**In the next Chapter, Matthew has a leaving ball and Mary introuduces her new Fiance to her disgusted family.**

_xx_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Isobel Crawley really didn't want her only son to go off to War, but she knew that it was something he wanted to do. She had thought he was doing it to get away from Mary at first, but now - after he had come back from Downton a happier man - she began to revise that thought. He was doing it for his Country and the people in it.

It had been two months since that day and Matthew was much happier. He spent most of his free time with Lady Sybil and - according to Cora - she was much happier too.

Isobel and Matthew were currently on their way to the Leavers Ball Lord and Lady Grantham were holding for Matthew. She was nervous, as he was leaving tomorrow.

"Are you okay, Mother?" He asked.

"Yes, dear I'm fine. I just feel slightly nervous at the thought of you leaving tomorrow. But let's not talk about that now. We're here and we want to look somewhat happy as we arrive." She told him.

"Yes mother." He replied. They stepped out of the carriage and made their way up the steps, where they were greeted by Carson.

"Good Evening, Mr Matthew and Mrs Crawley." He said.

"Thank you, Carson." Matthew said politely.

Matthew knew they would have gone all out for the Ball, but he was still satring in wonder when William offered him a glass of champagne.

"I didn't think that you would be working tonight, William." Isobel stated. "What with you leaving for France tomorrow."

"Yes, Milady. I didn't want to be doing nothing. Mr Carson said I could have the night off but I need to keep occupied." He answered.

"We should get a carriage to the station together tomorrow, William as we're leaving together." Matthwe said. "Is that okay?"

"That would be great, Sir." William nodded and went tback on his rounds.

Matthew began searching the room when Cora came up beside him.

"Sybil is over there, dear." She told him, laughing. He instantly made his way over to the cake stand.

"Waiting until nobody is looking so you can steal a cake?" He asked. Sybil gasped in mock horror.

"Why me? I am a lady. I wouldn't do such a thing." Matthew raised his eyebrows at her so she added. "Okay. You caught me." He laughed.

"Well I'll watch out while you get one. But get me one too. The pretty pink one." He told her out of the corner of his mouth.

Sybil and Matthew began shoveling the cake into their mouths quickly hoping nobody would see them but Lord and Lady Grantham chose that moment to give their speech.

Matthew and Sybil looked at each other in horror as they tried to eat the cake even quicker. Luckily, though the double oak doors opened and Mary entered along with a young, dandy looking man.

"That must be Charles Diggins." Matthew whispered in Sybil's ear, making her laugh.

"Well, I have to say I'm glad they arrived. Mama and Papa wouldn't have been happy to see us with out mouths full of cake, would they?" She told him cheekily.

"It might have made this party a little bit more exciting. Nobody seems to be talking at all." He answered.

"Well, we are." She told him. "Come along. We shall get champagne. We will need it if we are going to get through the night with those two." She pulled him by the hand to William, who was shocked at them downing two glasses of champagne - each.

x x x

One hour later, Lord and Lady Grantham managed to give their speeches. By this point, Matthew and Sybil for slightly worse for wear and giggling in a corner.

"I do hope the don't ask me to go stand with them. I'm not sure I'll make it in a straight line." He told her.

"Just think about a straight line. That may help." She slurred. Matthew laughed loud. Then Lord Grantham called him up.

"Now I would like Matthew Crawly to come stand beside me as he is going to France to fight this dreadful War, alongside our second footman, William and countless other men." Matthew managed to make it there without stumbling but it was clear he had had a drink.

He didn't have to say anything, just stand and watch while the party goers applauded him.

When he sat back down, Lord Grantham said he had another announcement to make. He didn't look too pleased, however.

"I would like to announce the engagement of my Daughter, Mary and Sir Charles Diggins." Cora didn't look to pleased either. Nor did Violet or Isobel.

"Oh, he's _Sir_ Diggins." Matthew whispered, winking at Sybil.

"Apparently so." She added. While everyone applauded, Mary looked smug.

"Yes, I would like to say how happy I am that I have agreed to marry the _right_ man." She told her audience. _"Now _I shall be very happy._"_

All of the Crawleys and Violet looked at Matthew to see his reaction. He couldn't bear it. He stood and abruptly left the room. Sybil stood and followed him.

"Ignore her, she's just mean and selfish and trying to hurt you." Sybil said. "Don't let her win."

"How can I ignore her. She's all but saying I could never have made her happy because I 'wasn't the right man.' Have you any idea how that makes me feel?" He said. She was startled to see she had tears in his eyes.

"No. Branson left because he was too much of a coward to follow his heart. That wasn't real love. But I know you love Mary with your whole heart and it will get better. In time. Just try forget about her and focus on what you will be doing from tomorrow. Fighting this horrible War." She told him. He said down on the sofa in the Library and looked at her.

"I _loved _her." He said.

"You don't anymore?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then why this reaction?"

"It just isn't nice when someone makes out you could never have made them happy." He said sadly, tears falling down his cheeks. "Will I ever make anyone happy?"

Sybil wiped the tears away clumsily with her thumb.

"Yes of course. You just need to go for someone worthy of that happiness and worthy of your love." She told him, nodding her head in satisfaction.

"I wonder how long I will have to wait for that to happen." He said, taking hold of her hand.

"Maybe sooner than you think and maybe with somebody you never expected." She answered.

Matthwe reached up and stroked her face. He had never realised how beautiful she was until now. She wasn't the girl she had been when he had first arrived at Downton. She was a woman.

"Sybil, I.." He began but was interrupted by Carson coming into the room to them dinner was about to be served. "Let's talk later."

Matthew didn't let go of her hand until they reached the dining room doors.

.

.

.

**REVIEW GUYS :)**

**xx**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Matthew and Sybil entered the dining room together. Mary's eyes followed them to their seats and she didn't look at all happy. Everyone else looked at Matthew sympathetically.

"Everything alright?" Mary asked in a voice that clearly said she didn't care if everthing was okay or not. "You left in rather a hurry."

"Yes, everything is just fine. I had a little too much wine is all and it went straight to my head. I am recovered now, though." Matthew said politely. Sir Diggins snorted.

"I don't approve of drinking. Nasty habit." Robert rolled his eyes. "It can turn respectable people bad."

"Well as I am not as respectable as you, there's not matter really is there?" Matthew said. "Tell me, have you enlisted in the British Army?" Diggins went beetroot red and Matthew looked satisfied.

"Charles doesn't feel as though he needs to fight, do you darling. There are enough men to fight the War for us." Mary told the occupants of the table, looking at her Fiance affectionately.

"You mean the lower class people will fight for rich snobs like you?" Matthew stated. "Is that how you see me?"

"Matthew, don't rise to it." Edith warned. "We find you very brave."

"Oh Edith. He wants Sybil now, not you so give it a rest." Mary smirked. Sybil was embarassed.

"Well, I think all young me who are able should fight. It doesn't matter what class you are from, if you are willing to fight or die for your Country you are respectable in my eyes. If I could be on that front line with the young people believe me I would be." Robert said, Cora smiling proudly. "I am proud of Matthew for his determination as if he was my son and I know Isobel and everyone else feels the same now please let us not fight and just enjoy Matthew's dinner."

"Thank you, Lord Grantham." Matthew said, then as the main course was served Matthew turned to Sybil and whispered "Ignore her. I think she's jealous." This made Sybil laugh.

"So tell me, Mary. Are you proud that your future husband is a coward?" Violet asked. Robert and Cora looked as though they had lost the will to live. Once the Dowager Countess got a bee in her bonnet about something, that was that.

"Oh Granny, he isn't a coward. He just doesn feel he is needed." Mary said, though she had lost some of her previous cool.

"No, Mary he is a coward. Anyone young or strong enough to fight is needed because this War will not be over by Christmas, not as they are telling us." Violet said.

"Oh I have had enough of this. Charles, we are leaving. Now." Mary said and with that, they stood and left.

"Oh, I was only saying. I don't know what that reaction was all about." Violet said. Everyone looked at her as though she had gone completely insane.

"Here's to a normal Family dinner." Isobel said, raising her glass.

x x x

After dinner, Sybil joined Cora, Isobel, Violet and Edith in the sitting room for drinks, though she would rather be with Matthew. She so badly wanted to know what he had wanted to say before Carson interrupted them with the announcement of dinner. Isobel and Cora looked at her and beckoned her over.

"We were just saying how helpful you have been with Matthew these past few weeks." Cora told her youngest daughter proudly.

"Yes, I am ever so grateful. He seems to be very happy of late." Isobel said. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem at all. I was very happy to do it. Though I didn't know what I was doing." She answered.

"You seem to be very fond of each other." Cora stated.

"Yes, he told me not so long ago that he had maybe picked the wrong Crawley sister." Isobel said with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Really?" Sybil and Cora asked at the same time.

"Yes." Isobel answered.

They continued to talk, but then something happened that changed the whole night.

The first Sybil knew of anything happening were planes flying overhead. Then there was a dreadful explosion that shattered the windows, glass flying every which way.

"Come on, down to the kitchens." Cora yelled. The sitting room dor opened and all the men came in, helping the women.

Nobody had noticed that Sybil had hit her head - again - on a table and was unconcious.

"Sybil!" Cora exclaimed.

Matthew ran back into the sitting room just as another bomb exploded. He heard everyone run and Robert tell them Matthew would make sure Sybil was safe.

"Sybil, can you hear me?" He asked when he reached her. He heard another plane and knew he would never get out in time, so he dragged her behind a small sofa, pulling it over them and pulled her close. The bomb exploded but they were safe from the shards of glass.

He waited for a few minutes, making sure that there were no more planes and he picked Sybil up and ran as fast as he could to the kitchens.

When he arrived there he laid her on the tables.

"Your head is bleeding." Isobel said as he sat in a chair.

"Nevermind me, is Sybil okay?" He asked, waving his Mother's hand away.

"I'll clear up the wound. Mrs Hughes, if you could please attend to Matthew." Isobel said, voice full of authority.

"Thank you so much, Matthew." Robert said and he and Cora each took on of Sybil's limp hands.

"It was nothing. I wasn't about to leave her." He said weakly.

"She'll be okay, look she's coming round." Isobel shouted. "Robert, if you and the men could make sure there are no more planes and let me know. She needs to be in a bed."

The men did as they were told and when they were sure there were no more bombs coming their way, Robert carried Sybil to her room.

"You and Matthew must stay here tonight." Robert said. "He needs to rest. I can get a phonecall to Molesley so that he can bring Matthew's things for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir." Matthew said. Isobel pulled Robert aside out of earshot of Matthew and said,

"He looks so shaken up. The front line will be worse, won't it?" Robert nodded.

"Yes. But he has no choice now. This is what he will face until the day the war ends." Robert said sadly.

They both looked at Matthew and their hearts fell.

x x x

Matthew couldn't sleep. His head was throbbing painfully and he couldn't get the image of the planes dropping their bombs out of his head. He knew things were going to be worse on the front line. He had read the papers.

Knowing there was no chance he would be sleeping, he simply got up and stumbled around the room until he reached the door. Then he made his way down to the kitchens. He needed a glass of water.

When he got to the kitchens, he noticed Sybil was sat at the table. She smiled when she saw him.

"I hear you saved my life." She said. He nodded, a modest look on his face.

"It was nothing." He said.

"I'm alive because of you. Thank you." She said.

"Well, you are welcome." He said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Sybil asked what was eating away at her.

"Your Mother said that you told her you maybe had picked the wrong sister. And you looked as if you wanted to say something before Carson came into the Library. What was it? It's doing my head in." Matthew's stomach churned. He was nervous.

"Yes, I did say that and I meant it." He told Sybil. Then he looked right into her eyes and added, "You've been so kind to me and I feel like we have got so much closer than we ever had before and when Carson came to announce dinner, I had wanted to say that I .. well I have started to feel feelings of what I think are love, for you."

Sybil was stunned. She had hoped it was something along those lines that he would say, but she didn't think it would be.

"I feel the same. But you would have to say this the night before you go off to War." She said. Matthew suddenly looked scared.

"I don't want to go. I know it's worse out there than what happened here to night and that terrified me. I don't think I will be able to handle it." Sybil placed her hand on his.

"Yes you will because you are an extremely brave man. You could have died tonight but you still came in after me. You are going to be just fine." She told him. He began to cry, then suddenly he was sobbing.

Sybil stood and hugged him. She began to cry too. He hugged her back and soon she was sitting on his lap.

"Will you, erm, write to me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. Try and stop me Crawley." She told him.

They looked at each other before he kissed her. They broke apart.

"I had better get back to bed." She said. Matthew nodded.

"I'll just have a glass of water then I'll be off too." He said. Sybil reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Matthew." She said.

"Goodnight, Sybil." He replied.

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Sybil woke, feeling strange. She felt happy, because Mathew felt the same for her as she felt for him. But he was going to War and he may never come back. The thought tore at her heart, made her feel dizzy. She stood from her bed and stumbled, he head pounding. She placed a hand over her forehead and winced; then the events of the previous night came flooding back and she realised that the War was even more dangerous than she had thought. He was going to die, she knew it. She walked to the window and noticed it was still quite dark, so she made her way out of her bedroom and tiptoed down the landing, to the room in the Men's quaters. She knocked on the door, half hoping he would be asleep but the faint 'come in' had her opening the door quickly then stepping inside. He didn't look shocked, he looked happy.

"You're awake early" he said. "When you said you couldn't sleep, you weren't joking were you?"

"No. But, I remembered what happened last night and it made me realise that the War is going to change everything. There's a very high chance you may not come back. What if you don't? I thought I loved Branson, and him leaving hurt terribly but I know I love you and if you die, leave forever that will probably kill me."

"Don't be like that. Of course I will come back, providing I have something worth coming home to." He told he, holding out his hand and looking at her knowingly.

"You mean, me?" She asked uncertainly. She took a tentative step towards him and took his hand. He pulled her down so she was sat beside him on the bed. She knew her parents would disapprove but she didn't care.

"Of course I mean you. Obviously, I would want to see you family and Downton again. But a future with you would be much better." He told her. Sybil smiled and leaned into him. He hugged her close and she instantly felt better.

"Well, you can't not come back now. You have absolutely no choice in the matter." She told him, causing him to laugh. "I should probably go to bed. Mama will noticed I haven't had much sleep." Yet she made no attempt whatsoever to move.

"Stay?" He suggested. "I have to be away terribly early and I want to say goodbye to you when we're alone, not in front of everyone. I do hate goodbyes."

"That would be fine." She answered. They lay back, her snuggling close into him. They began talking about virtually everything but sleep overcame Sybil and she fell asleep, the last thing she remembered was Matthew kissing her head.

. x .

When Matthew was awoken at 7am, he looked down at Sybil and panicked. He woke her and told her that he had to leave.

"What time is your train?" She asked.

"9am. You should get to bed before anyone sees you." He told her. He walked her to the door.

"You promise me you will come back?" She asked him.

"I promise." He assured her. "Do you promise me you will write to me?"

"I will do so, as much as you like." She told him. She took his hand and added, "I have something for you." She removed the gold chain from around her neck and handed it to Matthew.

"You always wear this. Is it not your favourite?" He asked, taking it from her.

"Yes. But I fell it shall give you some luck." She told him. He smiled and kissed her.

"Then I thank you from the very bottom of my heart." He said. She placed a hand on his cheek and left, sneaking out of the room and managed to get into her bedroom just as Mr Bates came round the corner. He nodded to Matthew and carried on, but Matthew was sure that he gave him a knowing look.

. x .

At 8.55am Matthew had boarded the train taking him to London and found that he wasn't as scared as he should have been at the prospect of going to France to face the probability of dying or being maimed. So long as Sybil wrote to him, and waited for him everything would be okay. He knew it.

He said goodbye to each of the Crawley's and then his mother. Even Cousin Violet looked emotional. He got on the train and waved goodbye. The train began to leave and he was taken away from his family. He took the chain Sybil had given him out of his bag and held it tightly. Suddenly, the world didn't seem such a scary place.

. x .

Meanwhile, back at Downton Abbey, Sybil was still laid in bed, wondering what would happen if he did come back. She knew that she loved him but would her family approve of them being together? She was terribly confused. But she knew that whether he came back or not, he wouldn't be the man she once knew. The War and the things that he would go through would change him. For better or worse, she didn't know. But she would write to him and wait as long as need be and see what happened. That was all she could do.

.

.

**:)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It had been three months since Matthew had left and he and Sybil had kept in touch. She had just opened his most recent letter and was extremely confused, but not i a bad way although she couldn't quite work out why exactly that was.

_Sybil,_

_You cannot imagine just how awful the conditions are here. I thought that I would be able to handle it, but that isn't the case. When it rains, you sink in the mud and you have to be pulled out. We have lost 28 men after they drowned in the mud and it terrifies me. We went over the top again and we lost all but 12 of our men. Some are thinking of running, hiding out until the War is over. They are still convinced that the War will be over by Christmas. I cannot agree. The Germans are adamant that they won't give up, so nor will we. __Obviously I cannot tell you where I am, but I have moved on from where I was last time._

_I have leave due to me, so I shall be at Downton soon. Fingers crossed that I will be back home before your birthday, but not too much before it so as not to miss your special day. _

_I have a special surprise for you, though I hope you all agree._

_All my love,_

_Matthew._

_I hope you all agree, _what on earth was all that about? She asked herself? She folded the letter and placed it with the rest of them.

She sighed and made her way downstairs.

Her mother would understand, but she was too frightened to say anything. She didn't want to draw too much attention to it.

"Sybil, would you mind going to Ripon to pick something up for me? I have no time." Cora asked her daughter. Sybil nodded and made her way down the stairs to breakfast.

. x .

On the front, Matthew was eating cold porridge and silently wishing the two men beside him would stop arguing.

"I think we should just crawl there and shoot them all. I can't stand this waiting." One said.

"Well, good luck because you know for a fact you won't make it. Even if you do, how are you expecting to 'kill them all eh?" The other asked. However, before the first man - lennons, Matthew thought he was called - his superior came to see him.

"Crawley, you have your leave. Are you ready to leave?" He asked. Matthew felt his spirits rise.

"Of course I am sir." He was going home. To his mother, to the Crawley's. To Sybil.

. x .

Robert, Sybil, Cora and Edith were in the library, passing time away when Carson came in. They all looked at him expectantly, thinking the worst when he said,

"Mr. Crawley has leave. He has left for London and will be here straight after. He said not to go to too much trouble for his return." They all breathed a sigh of relief, Cora noticing that Sybil glowed at the news that Matthew hadn't been hurt or killed or would be in fact be returning to Downton, safe and sound. At least in a physical respect.

. x .

Sybil left her parents and made her way into the gardens, hoping she would be alone. However, she was met by Carson once again.

"Milady, I hope you don't mind me saying, ehh..." He stalled, and Sybil said,

"Go on, Carson." He smiled gratefully.

"Everything will be alright in the end, Milady. No matter what happens, or how long it takes to recover. Everything will become easier to bear." Sybil smiled.

"Thank you, Carson. That made me feel as though the world isn't entirely at sea." She said. "I do hope this War ends soon, but if it does I'm afraid that.."

"You're afraid that if the War ends, Mr Crawley won't love you?" He asked. When she nodded, he replied, "Well, that is utter nonsense Milady. I haven't experienced love myself but for you and your sisters. I want you all to be happy, no matter how that may come about and when I saw how Mr Crawley looked at you, I can sense love and protectiveness. Even before the War. Although he probably didn't know it, for you cartainly didn't and you both were resigned to the people you thought you loved, or should be with. But, like I said not matter what happens everything will be okay. If he has you to wait for him, then there is no logical reason for him not to return and there is even less of a reason for you to worry your pretty little head over the fact that he won't want you once the War is over because I don't have a single, miniscule doubt in my mind that Mr Crawley will want you until the day you part. Be that from him dying in the War, on in many years to come when he is as old and grey as me." Sybil walked up to Carson, tears in her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Papa was right." She told him.

"About what, Lady Sybil?"

"That we - the family, that is - would be utterly and compltely lost without you." She answered before she bowed her head politely and left through the front doors, followed by Isis who had rund through the now open Library door.

"Thank you, Carson." Robert told his faithful Butler genuinely.

"Anything and anytime, My Lord. You know that." Carson said as he made his way down to the kitchens, back to his life as a servant.

. x .


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Two days after the phonecall, Matthew Crawley found himself back at Downton Abbey, greeted by Servants and family. He was happy to be home for Christmas even if he would be going back afterwards. Sybil was the last to greet him and she gave him a smile so beautiful that he simply took her hand and dragged her away. Nobody said anything, but Robert seemed to know what was going on.

They were around the back of the house, under the Veranda.

"Matthew, you do know don't you that they will be wondering where we are going." Sybil said, laughng as they ran.

"No they won't, not anymore anyway." He answered. When they reached the wall, pushed her against it and kissed her so hard she knew her lips wuld be sore just from the touch. His hands around her waist, she knew that they should stop before this lead to trouble. But before she could pull away Matthew did. "I have missed you." He told her.

"I had noticed. But this is terribly improper." She answered, but she smiled anyway.

"There's something I want to do, so that we can celebrate properly." He told her. He reached into his pocket, took out a box and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Sybil?" She knew what he was going to do when he brought her here. But she still gasped. The ring - when he opened the box - was beautiful. Just the right size and it glinted in the light.

"Of course I will." She told him and when he stood up and had put the ring on his finger, she kissed him as he spun her around making them both dizzy.

"I love you!" He told her, kissing her nose.

"I love you too!" She said. "Not let's go in and tell everyone. Mama is going to be thrilled."

Hand in hand they walked into the house, greeted by an expectant family who -when told that Sybil had agreed to marry Matthew - failed at being surprised, though Sybil and Matthew didn't seem to care because, as Violet said, "They only seem to be able to see each other."

. x .

"Do you know when you will marry?" Cora asked as they ate dinner that night?

"Not yet." Sybil said.

"Well, it must me soon. There is so much uncertainty with this dratted War. If you married, you could have a child then if anything was to happen to Matthew then at least there would be the chance of there being an official Heir." Everyone looked visibly shocked at Cora's lack of tact and Sybil - who had tears in her eyes - stood and ran from the room, sobbing as she ran through the door. Matthew didn't hesitate in standing and following her.

He saw her run into the drawing room and followed her there, where she was sat on a sofa. He walked over to her and knealt in front of her, placing his hands pver hers that rested on her lap. She was sobbin unshamedly.

"She always has to make things worse. Why does she do that? Why?" Sybil cried.

"She was just being logical." He told her. "But that doesn't mean she's right."

"So that's not why you want to marry me?" Sybil asked, looking at him.

"No. I am marrying you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether that be 5 months or 50 years." He told her. He sat beside her and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "As for an heir, we may have girls." She laughed.

"That's true." Then she smirked. "Or no children at all."

"No, we will have many. We have enough rooms." He said. He hugged her and told her to lie down, he'd be there later.

Sybil didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she felt Matthew's arms around her and knew that he had snuck away from his room when everyone was asleep, just to make sure she was okay.

For that, she knew for certain that she would be.

. x .


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

When Sybil woke the next morning he was still there. She turned to face him, smiling at how boyish he looked whilst he was asleep. She trailed a finger down his face and saw his eyes flutter.

"You should let a war hero get his sleep in a comfortable bed whilst he can. I'll be back at the trenches, soon." He told her.

"Oh fine, I'll just leave shall I?" She asked.

"No. You're to stay here." He told her, bringing her closer.

"You know, if we're caught we will be in a lot of trouble. We aren't married yet." She told him, laughing at the same time.

"I know. But I don't want to move. Maybe we should, get married as soon as possible. Whilst on leave this time. I may not come back and I want us to be married." He told her. "Then we can spend what married life we have like this." He kissed Sybil's nose. She had hoped he would want to marry her soon, but was too afraid he wouldn't want to leave her a 'ruined woman' if shel fell in love again. Although she highly doubted that that would happen.

"Well, we should probably quickly arrange it." She agreed. "So, go and get to your room before anyone noices and we can go for a walk later." He kissed her head and ran out of her room, only to run into Anna.

. x .

"You're lucky I belive anything you say, Lady Sybil otherwise I would think you were disregarding rules you should eait until marriage." Anna told Sybil after she told her the whole story. "You're lucky he wants to marry you so soon. I would be terrified if it was me and he wouldn't want to."

"Well, let's just hope that my Parents agree that we are making the right decision." She told Anna, mentally hoping that they would be okay about it.

. x .

"Of course, that would be spendid." Isobel Crawley declared when Matthew and Sybil announced that they were marrying as soon as possible.

"Of course, there will be a rush to get a place at the Church and the flowers and everything else." Cora said.

"What is the use of being the Dowager Countess if you can't pull a few strings." Violet answered. "Besides, the servants will pull together. They seem to be very fond of young Sybil here."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The two of you set a date and we shall deal with the rest of everything." Isobel told Matthew and Sybil.

"Mama, we want to marry this time next week." Sybil said. "The way we have one week before Matthew has to be in France again."

"Very well, maybe we should head into Ripon and sort out a dress." Cora said. "Isobel, you'd like to come wouldn't you?"

"That would be an honour." She answered.

Sybil left the room to get ready, followed by her mother and Isobel.

"So, Matthew we should arrange the suits." She heard her father say as they left.

. x .

As the three women shopped for dresses, Sybil couldn't help but wish her mother would stop looking at big, poofy dresses. As Cora picked a particularly disgusting one with white roses, Isobel notices Sybil's distress and said,

"Look for one you like, put it on quickly and let her see you in it. That way, she'll fall in love with it and you'll not be disappointing anyone." Sybil smiled gratefully as Sybil sought her way to a dress rack at the end of the shop. She immediately picked the first one and looked it up and down, thinking that even in it's protective case it looked utterly beautiful.

"Mama, I am just going to try a dress on." Sybil announced and quickly retreated into a changing room. The shop keeper followed to help her.

Less than ten minutes later, Sybil stepped out of the room and Isobel and Cora caught their breaths.

The dres was strapless and ivory satin, tight at the top and slightly flaring out at her waist. Simple but stunning.

"You look beautiful, Sybil. Don't you think, Cora?" Isobel said. Cora looked at Sybil, staring in fact and had tears in her eyes. She simply nodded and said,

"That is the dress. You could team it with a neclace or braclet and some lovely shoes. It's elegant in it's own way." She answered.

"Well, let's get it then." Sybil stated, Isobel winking at her.

. x .

Over the next six days preperations for the wedding were underway and the Servants had shone, making the place beautiful for the wedding. Sybil and Mathhew agreed that their mothers could make the arrangements.

On the night before the wedding Sybil and Matthew were talking in the drawing room before dinner.

"Sybil I've been thinking. I don't want you to be alone when I go back to France and I know that you want to be independant. So I think you should stay here, until the War is over at least." He told her. Sybil looked at him wearily, wishing she wouldn't have to do this now. Noticing her distress he asked, "What it is, Sybil?"

"I want to keep busy when you're gone, so I've signed up for a training course at the hospital. You mother said she will look after me and we have agreed I will stay with her. She will stay here, at Downton from tomorrow night until you go. Then neither me nor your Mpther will be alone." She told him. "You aren't angry are you? With me wanting to train as a nurse?"

"Of course I aren't angry. So long as you don't end up in France, I shall sleep easy." He answered. "I shall be very proud to tell the lads my wife's doing her bit for the war effort."

"Not as proud as I am of you fighting in the trenches." She told him, kissing him.

. x .


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The morning of the wedding arrived and Matthew - although nervous - immediately got up from his bed and went to get himself ready, with the help of Molesley.

"Thank you for inviting me, Sir." He told Matthew.

"Of course, Molesley. Why wouldn't I?" He told him.

"Well, you are all ready. Now, I should go and get myself ready. Shall I meet you at the church?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." He told him.

"Good luck sir." He added, leaving the bedroom.

There was a knock at the door and Isobel entered, tears forming in her eyes already.

"You look so handsome, my dear boy." She told him. "Sybil is going to love you."

"I certainly hope so." He answered her. "Now. Let's go and get me married."

. x .

Sybil was ready and alone in her bedroom. Anna had worked wonders and Sybil knew how stunning she looked. She just prayed that Matthew agreed.

Robert knocked and walked into the bedroom. He gasped.

"You look so beautiful, my darling." He told her. "You're not that dark haired, blue eyed little girl that put your mother through unimaginable pain for 17 hours anymore. You're a woman." Sybil wiped a single tear away and made her way out of the bedroom, down the corridor, across the landing and descended the stairs.

"To a new start." Sybil said as they made their way to the front of the house.

. x .

At the church, everything was normal. They said their vows, they kissed when they were told to and they had confetti thrown at them whilst their pictures were taken. Both Robert and Cora were crying, along with Isobel and Violet.

When Sybil and Matthew got into their Wedding car they couldn't help but laugh.

"You'd think it was a sad event, not the happiest day of our lives." Matthew said.

"Shut up and kiss me, husband." She demanded.

"Yes, Wife." He said, making the Chauffeur - Halby - laugh.

"I'm terribly worried about the next part. I think they may have gone slightly overboard." Sybil admitted.

"Well, they never got to be involved in Mary's wedding plans so they wanted to be involved in this one. Mother took a bit of a back seat though, which I'm glad of because there'd have been a bit of a row." Matthew said.

"What about?" Sybil asked.

"Them disobeying our wishes to have a simple Wedding." They laughed as they pulled into Downton. "But, it will be worth it in the long run."

"That it will be." She agreed. Halby stopped the car and got out of the driver's seat.

"Ready, Mrs Crawley?" He asked when Halby opened the door for them?

"Ready as I will ever be Mr Crawley." She said, grinning widely.

. x .

After the food, it was time for the speeches. Matthew gave his and had both Mother's in tears, but it was Robert's that everyone loved the most.

"Well, when Sybil was born I have to admit I was expecting a boy. A son that would run around the estate, causing trouble, messing himself up and constantly ruining clothes. Although I got a daughter, she did all of that and more. Honestly the amount of clothing we had to replace was ridiculous. But, I wouldn't change one second or regret at all that Sybil was never the son I wanted. She was the tiniest little thing, with lots of dark hair and the brightest blue eyes. She didn't like me much, or Cora for that matter. No, Sybil only ever had eyes for Mrs Hughes, the Housekeeper. Even as a little girl, Sybil would sneak into the Kitchens just to talk to Mrs Hughes and I knew that she would be hot headed because when I asked why she would sneak away from her studies she would say "_Because they are dull and the teacher looks like a bat." _She regulary had us all in stitches. Matthew, welcome to the family and Sybil, you will always be that tiny little girl, no matter how many children of you own you have. To Sybil and Matthew Crawley." He raised his glass to toast the new couple.

"To Sybil and Matthew." Everyone chorused.

"To us." Matthew said.

"To us." They kissed and - after their first dance - were lead out to their Wedding car once more, to head to Crawley house.

"Mrs Bird and Molesley will be back in the morning. I love you - both of you." Isobel said.

After the goodbyes, their car left and they were on their way.

"Well, this is it. The start of a new life." Matthew said, kissing Sybil once again.

. x .


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, when Sybil awoke she found that Matthew wasn't beside her. At first she simply lay there, but after a few minutes she decided to go and look for him. Wearing just her nightdress, she walked down the stairs and found him making breakfast in the kitchen. She put her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, although she had to stand on her tip toes to do so. She heard him smile.

"Good morning. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. Although, it may be utterly disgusting. I aren't used to making decent food. Only quick, easy meals that we can eat in the trenches." He turned to face her, ready to apologise for mention of his life in the trenches. But she was smiling.

"Well. If it is utterly disgusting we shall have to wait for Mrs Bird to arrive and find something else to occupy our time, won't we?" She told him, raising an eyebrow suggestively. He turned, removed the pan from the stove and said,

"Yes, it will be utterly disgusting." and picked her up.

. x .

Eventually, at noon, they surfaced and made their way outside to go to Downton.

"I'd much rather not see the family." Matthew declared.

"Yes, but they have an announcement." Sybil said. "It sounded very important."

They took the car and when they arrived at Downton they were welcomed by Carson.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Crawley." He said.

"Good evening, Carson." Sybil said.

They made their way to the drawing room, but Cora, Robert, Isobel, Edith and Violet weren't alone. They had been joined by Sir Anthony Strallan and Mary and her new husband.

. x .

"Oh, here are the new lovers. I do hope your wedding was planned by the two of you. Though, I can't imagine it was as grand as ours. We had a large wedding, beautiful. Lots of people with good standing were there." Mary said, clearly trying to cause trouble.

"Well, no wedding will have been as brilliant as hours." Sybil said. "What with Matthew and I actually loving eachother." She smirked at Mary's lack of confidance in her facial expression and Robert looked proud.

"Dinner is ready." Carson declared. They all made their way and took their seats. Sybil was forced to sit next to Mary's husband, but she took it all in her stride. Edith was sat on her left so she could be saved from conversation with the vile man her sister had married.

Just after dessert was served, they made their way back into the drawing room and Edith announced that she had something to tell everyone.

"The thing is, Sir Anthony and I are to be married. Although, not until next year. We were going to wait until the night before Matthew leaves for France but we wanted to do it tonight." She said, evidently happy.

Everyone congratualted her and then Mary decided she wanted to announce that she was expecting a baby.

Although everyone was happy, Edith looked torn. This was meant to be her night, but - as per usual - Mary had made it all about her. Sybil wanted to slap her, but decided instead to pull Edith outside with her.

"Where are we going, Sybil?" She asked.

"I want to give you this. It was my something new and blue on my wedding day but now it can be your something old, borrowed and blue." Sybil said, handing her a sapphire hair pin.

"Are you sure, Sybil?" She asked. "It's beautiful."

"Of course I am. But we make a deal." Sybil stated.

"Yes." Edith asked.

"The first of us to have a daughter gets it." Sybil said.

"Agreed." They shook on it and went back into the drawing room, where the night was quite a happy one. Even Mary looked less in-hospitable, although her husband kept making smart remarks about his and Mary's child being a boy and Matthew probably having girls.

"Well, it would be this all over again. Someone from a Middle Class background haivng to run the estate when you die. I'd be frightfully disappointed if we were to have girls." He said, a facial expression resembling that of someone who had tasted something particularly nasty.

"Well, we plan to have lots of children and I wouldn't care if they were all girls. So longs as they were as happy and well brought up and Sybil, Mary and Edith were that would make me the proudest Father in the world, woldn't you agree Lord Grantham?" Matthew said smartly.

"I would, son. Yes I would." He answered,

"Well, I've had enough for one night. Matthew and I shall be going now. Goodbye everyone." Sybil announced to everyone. She ignored Diggins and lead Matthew out of the room.

"I hate him, Matthew." She told him when they were safely in the car.

"Me too, darling but he is Mary's husband and now the Father of your Niece or Nephew. We have to put up with him, I'm afraid." He said.

"Would you really be okay with girls?" She asked him. He pulled her close and laughed.

"Yes. Of course I would. By they time I die, girls will be allowed to inherit." He told her.

"So you think that you will come back from the War alive?" Se asked.

"Of course I will." He told her. "Injured or not, I'll come back alive."

"Good. You'll be in trouble if you don't." She told him.

"Sybil." She looked at him, telling him to go on. "Do try to have a boy. I don't think I could cope with a house full of girls."

They both laughed, causing Sybil's eyes to water and Matthew to clutch his stomach.

"This will be a happy marriage, I can just tell." She said.

"Yes, it certainly will." He said, beginning a kiss that lasted until they arrived back at Crawley house.

. x .


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

When the time came for Matthew's Leaver's Ball, Sybil couldn't find it in herself to make an effort to get herself ready. Anna had come from Downton to help her get ready, but neither of them could move from the lounge, where they were sat drinking tea.

"Thank you for teaching me how to clean and cook, Anna. At least I won't know completely nothing when I start my Nurses Training." Sybil said grateful. When Anna shifted uncomfortably, she added, "We're friends. We can sit together and have tea. And do call me Sybil."

"Yes, Lady - Sybil." She answered, making the two girls giggle.

"Anna, how are things with you and Mr Bates?" Anna's face lit up. "A great deal, by the looks of it. Do tell."

"Well, he has filed for divorce as she has been unfaithful to him and because a husband only needs adultry to file for divorce, they should be divorced soon. That means we can be married and with the money we will make from selling the house his deceased Mother had left him, we're going to open a pub with rooms to let. Where we can have children with us." She said, smiling. Sybil took her hand.

"That is excellent. You sound so adamant." She told her. "You look so happy, I do hope this happens for you."

"Oh it will. I am adamant." She said. "But, as you said we're friends. How are you, Milady? Sorry, Sybil. How're you about Matthew going back to London, then France tomorrow?" Sybil's face fell and she found herself bursting into tears.

"Oh Anna, I am terrified. This last week has been perfect, I really don't want it to end but I know that if he leaves he may not come back. What if I discover I'm pregnant Anna? What then? A child without a father? All alone while pregnant, just when I need him the most?" Sybil answered.

"Oh, Sybil he will return. But if that isn't to be you will have the lovely memories of him and you wouldn't even be alone, not ever. You have your family, friends, the servants at Downton all adore you and you have me, I shall be your best friend." Anna told her kindly.

Just then, the front door opened and Matthew came into the living room, his face falling when he saw them.

"Sybil, what..?" He began but Anna stood and interrupted him.

"Sir, she's upset. I'll go and get myself ready while you look after her and then I'll get her ready." Matthew smiled at Anna gratefully and - as she left throuh the door, heading for the stairs - she saw Sybil sob as Matthew put his arms around her.

. x.

When Anna left, Sybil repeated everything to Matthew that she had confessed to Anna.

"But you seem to not care. You just talk about it as though you're going on Holiday." Sybil said.

"Do you think I want to go? I was trying to keep a brave face, for you." Matthew asked. "I would much rather stay here and be perfectly safe, but I signed up trying to get over your sister. Not for one miniscule second did I ever think I would fall for you. I will try everything to come home but I won't promise you I WILL come back."

"So long as you try, you can't do any more than that." She told him. "I should probably get ready for this ball." She kissed his cheek and stood.

"Yes, so must I." He told her.

"Matthew. You are, over Mary aren't you?" She asked.

"Of course I am. What makes you ask that?" He asked.

"I.. nothing. It doesn't matter." She told him, but Matthew didn't quite believe her.

. x .

When Sybil was safe in her bedroom, alone she made her way to the far wall, opened the bottom drawer of her dressing table and re-opened the blue envelope, taking out the letter that was the catalyst for her feeling the way she had been.

_My darling Sybil,  
>We may not have seen eye to eye lately, but I do want what is best for you but are you sure that Matthew is? Are you sure that he is not completely over me? He does seem to have fallen out of love with me and into love with you rather quickly.<em>

_My point is, you should have waited until the War was over. If you get pregnant, you'll be alone. _

_I shall see you soon,_

_You loving sister, Mary._

Tears threatened again and just as Anna came in, she put the letter back in the drawer not noticing the letter was still hanging out of the top of the drawer.

"Are you ready to dress. Sybil?" Anna asked. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress Sybil had given her and her hair was in a complicated twist.

"Yes I am. You look beautiful, Anna." Sybil told her.

"Thank you, Sybil. As will you when we get yourself ready." Anna said.

. x .

Anna - although she protested greatly - was allowed to ride in the back of the car with them. Just the car was about to set off, Sybil remembered that she had left her gloves upstairs.

"I'll run and get you them." Matthew said.

In their bedroom, he picked her gloves up from the top of the dressing table and just as he was about to leave, he noticed the piece of white hanging out of the top of the drawer. He wouldn't normally pry, but Sybil's reaction today had made him curious. He opened the drawer, took out the letter and read.

When he had finished, he put the letter back in the drawer and made his way downstairs. Mary wasn't going to get away with hurting his wife. Who - although Mary may think otherwise - he loved more than anything and would do anything for.

Yes, Mary was certainly going to pay for what she had done and said.

. x .


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Matthew, Sybil and Anna arrived, Anna curtseyed and went straight to Mr Bates, who bowed.

"I do wish they would get married. They're made for eachother." Matthew told Sybil.

"Good things come to those who wait." Sybil declared, winking.

"Well, that is certainly true. I got a good thing in you after waiting a long time." He told her, kissing her in front of everyone.

Robert and Isobel were talking, but one glance at their children made them laugh.

"Well, he didn't marry the Daughter I thought he would but they certainly are in love. It's such a shame he must go tomorrow." Robert told Isobel.

"They did seem rather down this morning when I saw them, but they seem to be a bit happier now." Isobel said.

"Well, tonight is to say goodbye to Matthew and wish him luck. Let's hope nobody ruins that." Robert said.

"Yes, let us hope." She agreed.

. x .

Dinner was served first, with two new footmen serving. Both staff and family were having a great time, but then it was time for Mary to arrive. Sybil tried to look nonchalant but Matthew noted that she looked angry, sad, disappointed and god knows what else.

Mary looked at Sybil and smiled, but Sybil simply smiled back raising her glass at the same time. Mary whispered something to her husband, who laughed and also raised his glass to them. Matthew didn't know what made him do it, but he couldn't help it. He wallked over to the stage and said ,

"I would like to make an announcement." He declared. Sybil looked shocked and shrugged when her mother looked at her questioningly. "Sorry to disturb you but I would like to say .."

"Gracious me, I do hope your not pregnant Sybil. That would mean you had relations with Matthew before you were married. Tut-tut." Nobody laughed at Mary's comment and Matthew looked furious.

"You see, as you all know I married Lady Sybil Crawley and I married just last week, but you probably were shocked as I was lined up to marry Lady Mary, who married a charming but pompous, boring man who thinks himself too superior to fight for his Country. Anyway, that is by-the-by. My wife recieved a letter today, from her sister and it rather upset her because Lady Mary seems to be under the illusion that I don't love Sybil and I am simply looking to get over Lady Mary by using her. Well, Mary that is not true. I did love you, once but you threw me over just incase I didn't inherit the title, then she wanted me again. Now, Lady Mary I would appreciate it if you wouldn't upset my wife by convncing her she will be alone when I go to War because she won't be and whether I come back or not, she will be fine. Now, have a good night everyone." He declared. Everyone was silent, you could practically hear and see steam coming from the ears of Mary and Diggins.

Matthew walked over to Sybil, who looked like she wanted to kiss him.

"I cannot believe you just did that, Matthew. Mary's coming over. Prepare yourself." She told him, but he could tell she wanted to laugh.

"I suppose you think that was funny, humiliating my wife like that?" Diggins spat. He looked furious.

"And I suppose your wife thinks it funny to upset my wife? Sybil's upset about me leaving, but your wife doesn't have to worry about your leaving because you aren't fighting. Maybe you should talk to her." Matthew said, putting his hand on the small of Sybil's back to get her out of the way, but Diggins grabbed hold of her and - when right in her face, said,

"You should watch your back. I can make things happen." But Matthew wasn't about to let his wife be terrified by a bully. Looking at Sybil's scared face as she rubbed her arm, which was red, he punched Diggins square in the face.

Everyone gasped but he didn't care. He was protecting his wife. He wanted to punch him again, but Thomas was holding him back.

"Captain Crawley, come on now. He isn't worth it. Calm down." He urged, but it was Sybil's shaking hands on his face that calmed him.

"Drawing room, now." She told him and he let her pull him away as Diggins refused help getting up off the floor.

. x .

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, rubbing his sore hand.

"No, you aren't but your hand is bleeding." She told him sympathetically. "Let me have a look."

"Never mind that, how's your arm it's awfully red." He told her. "It'll bruise you know."

"Don't worry, I aren't the one going to War." She said, he voice cracking slightly.

"I'll worry if I want to." He said. "My had will be fine so long as I don't punch anyone else."

"Thank you, for what you did. But how did you find out about the letter?" She asked.

"When I went to get your gloves, I noticed that there was something hanging out of the drawer. I knew there was more to what was wrong with you so I looked. Sorry." He said, but Sybil rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you thought for one second I don't love you."

"I didn't. I am sorry. Everything's just confusing, what with the War. My life has changed and I don't know what to make of it." She told him. He slipped his arms around her waist and said,

"Changed for the better, I do hope." She shivered.

"Yes, for the better. You silly man." She told him. "Now, I think we should go upstairs until things die down." He opened the door for her, bowed and said,

"After you, Milady." He chased her up the stairs, with Carson laughing and shaking his head at the same time.

"Newlyweds." He said to himself. Just as he was about to go back into the dining room, the telephone rang.

Right then, everything changed.

. x .


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Carson entered the Dining Room, he had tears swimming in his eyes. Robert looked at him and made his way over to him, worried.

"What is it, Carson?" Robert asked.

"It's..it's William My Lord." Carson said. "He..he's been killed. That was a call from his Father."

Robert stumbled and sat down. Everyone around him looked shocked and he walked over to the stage,

"I am sorry, but the Ball is over. Our former Footman, William, has been killed. To mark our respects we are sorry to announce that the Ball is over." He declared, his voice cracking. He walked out of the room and made his way to the Drawing Room. The family followed him and the staff helped the guests to leave.

Sybil and Matthew came running down the stairs, laughing but when they saw everyone leaving and Edith and Strallan walking through the door into the drawing room they immediately composed themselves, knowing something was wrong.

"What's happened?" Sybil asked.

"William has been killed." Violet said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my goodness." She said, sitting down. "Where? How? When?"

"On the front at some point last week, he drowned in the sinking mud. The rain is terrible there, apparently." Robert said.

Everyone was silent, thinking the same thing; it could have been Matthew.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I am awfully tired." Cora said. "Goodnight."

"Maybe she's shaken up about William." But Sybil wasn't convinced. Her Mother looked grief stricken. More than she should for a servant.

"Should I go and see her?" Edith asked, but Robert shook his head.

"No, I will go and see her later. You know how she is." He told her.

"Maybe we should go, Matthew. There's no need for a ball or idle chit-chat. Nobody's in the mood anymore." Sybil declared.

"Yes, you're right. You will all come see me off, tomorrow?" Matthew asked.

"Of course." Robert said. They all nodded and when they had said goodbye, they left and were met by Mary and Diggins.

"Good luck, Matthew. Don't die, will you." Diggins said. "Sybil, do remmeber what I said." He smiled, but his ice were like ice.

Matthew protectively steered Sybil out of the house, down the stairs and across the path.

"Matthew, are we not getting the car?" Sybil asked.

"No. We're walking." He said.

"Oh, okay!" She said.

. x .

They arrived home and made their way to the living room.

"What do you think he meant? Diggins, I mean." Sybil asked. Matthew had hoped she wouldn't mention it, but he knew she would.

"I don't know. He isn't fighting and he has no younger brothers, does he so there's nothing he can do to me there. Nothing worse than what I'll already be going through anyway. But maybe he means you." Matthew suggested.

"No. I'm protected and Mary won't hurt me, or you because she knows that will hurt me. I was just being silly." She told him. "I am sorry, darling."

"He's a foul man. I don't like him at all. I do wish I didn't have to go. I'm that tempted to go on the run until the War is over. I'm terrified, Sybil." He told her and to her shock, he bagan to cry. She walked over to him and said,

"Matthew Crawley, you will not go on the run. Ever. I'll divorce you if you do. You're brave, lovely and the furture heir. No way will you die. I forbid it. As for Diggins, nothing he does or says will change that. Don't worry about me. Your Mother will tell him to go away if he says or does anything." She kissed his forehead and walked away. "Bed now. You're worn out and you have to be up very early, tomorrow."

. x .

The next morning, Sybil decided to make Matthew breakfast in bed before he had to leave for the train. Of course, since she had never cooked before she knew this would go wrong.

And go wrong it did, as Matthew discovered her opening windows and the doors to let the smoke out. He laughed and put his arms around her waist.

"I am such an awful cook. Anna taught me the other day, but it's just gone out of the window." Sybil said, turning to face him and pouting.

"Yes. The smoke certainly has gone out of the window." He laughed, kissing her nose. "Thank you for trying, though."

"You're most welcome." She said.

. x .

Two hours later, Sybil was the last to say goodbye to Matthew at the train station.

"Good luck." She told him. "I will write as often as you want me to." She kissed him and gave his hand one last squeeze.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too." He held her hand as long as he could, but then the train whistle blew and he had to leave.

Sybil refrained from crying and walked to her mother, who hugged her close.

"Well, to home I go." She said.

. x .

When Sybil arrived home, Isobel asked Mrs Bird to make them some tea and Sybil went to her bedroom to change. Only then - when she realised she would be alone - did she break down in tears.

. x .


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

December 22nd 1917.

It had been two years since Matthew had gone back to France and he had only been given leave three times since that day. Sybil was now a well-loved Nurse and Isobel was very proud of her Abbey had been turned into a Covelescant Home. Edith and Sir Anthony had married Mary and Diggin now had twin daughters - something Sybil and Isobel regularly laughed about. Robert was very proud of his daughter also, as was Matthew of his wife. But things for Cora weren't great.

Ever since the death of William had been announced, she had become some sort of a recluse. Nobody understood, she had nothing to be upset about. Her daughter's were safe and married, her husband hadn't gone off to fight and she still had her health.

Sybil had had enough and thought her Mother was being incredibly selfish and over-dramatic.

Sybil and Isobel left the house, intending to go to Downton for a Family dinner when Matthew came up the garden path. Isobel smiled and patted his cheek, but said,

"I'll go alone and send the car back for you both." She said. Matthew nodded and followed Sybil inside.

"Matthew, why didn't you say you were coming home?" She asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." He told her. She turned to face him.

"What do you mean, worry me? You coming back here for Christmas isn't a worry it's a good thing." She told him, but as she said those words he removed a scarf from around his neck and she gasped. There was a thin scar on his neck, clearly new. "What on earth..?"

"Sit down, Sybil. I need to talk to you about something." He told her. She sat down and he sat beside her.

"What has happened? When? Why? Was it something to do with the War." She asked him.

"Diggins. He has a sister, who's husband was called up. He mentioned me and Oscar - the brother-in-law in question - decided that he would rather listen to his brother-in-law than his Captain. We had a bit of a scuffle, that is he and some friends jumped me and they told me if I said one wrong thing to or about Diggins, they'd..." Sybil knew asking what it was they would do would be a bad thing, but she couldn't help but ask anyway. His reply turned her blood cold. "They told me they'd stick the knife straight through my throat."

"Oh my goodness, you must tell Papa." She told him, crying. "He can help, somehow. You aren't going back yet, not until you do."

"Well, Sir General Strutt wants to come visit the hospital and the Covalescant home. I told him that I would escort him, what with me knowing Downton and being the future Earl. That means I get until April off." He told her. She jumped on him and Matthew instantly felt better. She had that simple effect on him.

"Thank goodness. Oh, maybe the War will be over with by then. You won't have to go back at all." She told him.

"I sincerely doubt it will be, but we can hope." He told her. "I should get changed, but there's no time. The Car will be here soon and we should go. We have four months to go before I have to go."

"Yes, let's." She said. "I am so glad you will be here for Christmas and New Year."

"As am I." He told her, kissing her.

. x .

"I am so glad you are here, Matthew. We all are. To Matthew." Robert said, raising a glass.

"To Matthew." They all said.

"Actually, there is something I want to say. That is, something Sir Anthony and I want to announce." Edith said. "We didn't know Matthew would be here, but well.. I am having a baby."

"That's brilliant, Edith. Absolutely brilliant. Congrtaulations." Matthew said. Everyone repeated what he said, but Cora did it half-heartedly.

Sybil too looked rather sad, but didn't say anything. Isobel noticed.

"Are you alright, dear? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked Sybil.

"You'll think me terribly selfish - because I do love Edith and I'm thrilled for her - but I'm, well, jealous. I want a child and I know that if there wasn't a War Matthew and I would have had one by now. That's awful of me."

"Know, it isn't. I don't blame you for thinking that, not for one second. Though, your Mama has no reason for acting the way she is. She hasn't been right since William died." Sybil nodded in agreement and thought that the moment to confront her Mother had arrived.

"I won't be a second, Isobel. Do tell Matthew for me." Sybil asked politely.

Sybil saw her Mama walk out of the room and Sybil followed her, knowing Robert and Matthew's eyes were following her.

Sybil followed her down through the back stairs, past the kitchen and - much to Sybil's confusion - through the back of the kitchens.

She saw her Mother kneel down and begin to sob uncontrolably, at the Memorial of William.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Sybil asked, causing Cora to jump and look at Sybil stunned.

. x .


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Sybil, you startled me." Cora said, hastily wiping tears from her pale face.

"Mama, you're crying over William's memorial. Why? Also, why have you been acting so strange since he died? What on earth is going on? Please tell me, or I will go to Papa and tell him everything." Sybil demanded.

""Sybil, just leave it. Cora said, going through the door to leave but Sybil pulled her back.

"NO, Mama you will tell me now what is going on. This is ridiculous." Sybil shouted, but apparently Cora couldn't handle it, for she screamed,

"HE WAS MY SON!" Sybil fell back in shock.

"Wh-what? William, your son?" She asked. "What kind of ridiculous story is this? You had three daughters and a son, who died the year the War began. He was a baby. Not a grown man, a footman."

"Sybil, you don't understand." Cora said.

"You're right, I damn well don't understand." Sybil said. "So make me understand."

"Sit down dear." Cora told her.

"No. Tell me the truth." Cora nodded and began.

"William was two years older than you and the son of a farmer. He was told his Mother died when he was born, but that wasn't true. She was alive, but not allowed to be with her son. For she had two daughters and her husband an earl.."

"You?" Sybil interrupted.

"Me." Cora admitted. "When Edith was born, your Father was unhappy he didn't have a Son. He was convinced that we never would have a son, so when I fell pregnant he was so happy. But he wasn't the father. John Mason was. He was a Gardener here and one thing led to another. When he was born, your father knew he wasn't the father. He knew something had happened between me and John. Anyway, he refused to let him be an Heir so he demanded that John and William leave, to live on John's Father's Farm. He said William could work here when he was old enough, but that was that. I made a choice to stay with you, your Sister's and your Father. That was my choice and I regretted it, once William died. That was that, you know the story. William was my Son and he is now dead."

Sybil was shocked, heartbroken, betrayed all at once. Her Mother still had three Children. Why was she still grieving over William as though he had been her one and only child?

"So, you had me and everything got better?" Sybil asked.

"Not exactly. I had you, thinking I would have a boy. Hopefully your Father would forgive me finally. But then you were born and your Father was devestated you weren't a boy. But then - at eight days old - you became severely ill and they didn't think you would make it and that was that, you were his little girl. He forgave me and we were happy. He's tried to comfort me but it never worked, no matter what he did or said."

"Am I Papa's real Daughter?" Sybil asked.

"Of course you are. You have his eyes, remember." Cora told her. "I am so sorry you had to find out."

"Yes, as am I." Sybil said. "I should go back inside to my Husband, who I would never betray."

"Sybil, please.." Cora began, but Sybil interrupted her in a devestated rage.

"NO, Mama. NO! Yes, you have regretted what you've done but you also regretted it once he died. You REGRETTED staying with the three children that you had left. I can't abide Mary at the moment, but she needed you. As does Edith now that she's expecting her baby and you couldn't even be happy for her with that. But me, I'll be fine. I have Isobel. She would never lie to me or anyone else around her." Cora flinched at her Daughter's words. "I'm sure I will forgive you, but unlike Papa I will never forget."

Sybil gave her Mother one last scathing look and turned to leave. Not until she was at the bottom of the grand staircase did she give into her tears. Robert - clearly looking for Cora and Sybil - came around the corner just in time to see her collapse to the floor.

"Sybil my dear, what is it?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"I know about William." Was all she could say. His face paled and he hugged her close. Cora came around the corner.

"Why, Cora? Why now?" He asked.

"I WON'T KEEP MY SON'S BIRTH A SECRET." She screamed and ran up the stairs.

"What on earth?" Violet asked. "I only came out to ask for the motor. What son was Cora talking about?" Robert looked at Sybil.

"Ask Papa. Matthew I am going home. You do as you wish." But she knew Matthew would follow her. He did, but Isobel stayed.

Matthew and Sybil left, leaving Robert to tell the rest of the Family what had happened.

"Sybil, what on earth has happened?" He asked.

"I will tell you when we get home." She said.

Matthew knew that was his cue to shut up.

. x .

When they were in bed and Sybil had told Matthew everything that had been said Matthew was dumbfounded.

"Your poor Father." He said.

"I know. God, I feel so odd." Sybil told him.

"I know. But everything will be okay. You have me for Christmas and the New Year and up until April. Let's be happy." He told her.

"Yes, let's." She said, kissing, him.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She answered.

But, while they slept, they were ignorant of the heartache just around the corner.

. x .


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Matthew and Sybil were woken by a loud knocking at the door. Sybil sat up bleary eyed and looked at Matthew, who looked confused. The both made their way downstairs and - when they opened the door - they discovered Isobel. She looked awful.

"Mother, what on earth are you doing back at this time? We thought you had decided to stay there." Matthew said while he locked the door and Sybil escorted Isobel back to the sitting room. It was still dark outside.

"Isobel, what is it?" Sybil asked.

"Your Mother and Edith had a row when she told the Family what had happened, regarding William. Your Mother pushed Edith and she fell, on her stomach. The signs show it's a miscarriage." Isobel said. "Edith is ill. She seems to be losing a lot of blood." Sybil's hand flew to her mouth and Matthew fell back into the chair behind him.

"I'm going to go, see her." Sybil said. "We'll take the Car."

They went to the Car and Matthew drove them to Downton Abbey. When they got there, Sybil ran in and straight up the stairs where she was met be Sir Anthony at the top.

"Where is Edith?" Sybil asked.

"In her old bedroom." He answered in a broken voice. Matthew stayed with him while Isobel and Sybil ran to Edith's room. Cora was there, washing Edith's sweaty face.

"Get away from her, you did this. Get out, Isobel and I will handle it from here onwards." Sybil spat. Cora stood but didn't leave.

"I didn't do it on purpose. She slapped me and pushed her out of the way." Cora cried.

"Well, it's done now. You've lost a son and a grandchild. Now get out." Sybil said.

Cora looked at Isobel, who looked pointedly away and she left the room.

"Edith, it's Sybil. Everything will be alright I promise." She said. "Isobel and I will look after you."

Edith's eyes opened and Edith began to cry - no, scream and it tore at their hearts. Sybil sat her up and hugged her close, Isobel doing the same as Edith rocked backwards and forwards.

That was how they stayed, for hours until Dr. Clarkson came back and told them Edith would be fine with rest and nursing, but that she had suffered a Miscarriage.

"She will be allowed children in the future, though?" Cora asked.

"Yes, Lady Grantham but don't mention that to her. She wanted this one and she needs alot of looking after." He answered.

The Family sat down in the drawing room and were silent.

"Sybil, go to bed you look exhausted." Cora said.

"I'm going to look after Edith. It's your fault she's there in the first place." Sybil spat. "Matthew, would you go home with Anna and get me my Nursing things?"

Matthew nodded and went to fetch Anna.

"Well, this house couldn't get any more sad." Robert commented.

. x .

Sybil sat beside Edith until sunlight flittered through the window and Miss O'Brien came through the door.

"Lady Sybil, go get some rest. I'll take care of her for now. Your Mother's gona away so I won't be needed by her." She said. Sybil went to protest, but O'Brien added, "Milady, you'll be no use to her fainting from exhaustion. You go to sleep and I'll wake you if you're needed how about that?"

"Thank you so much, O'Brien." Sybil said. "When you say Mother has gone away, where has she gone?"

"I aren't sure for now, but I know that she's going to America to see her Mother soon." She answered.

"Thank you, O'Brien." Sybil repeated and she walked out of the door, making her way to her bedroom. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6.03am. Matthew was still asleep so she crawled in beside him and only then - when he kissed her head - did she break down in tears.

. x .

At 1pm the Dowager Countess arrived back at Downton, looking weary. When she was told what had happened with Edith, she ran up the stairs as quick as her frail legs could carry her and made her way to Edith's room when she was heard saying,

"Oh Edith, my darling I am so sorry. I know how much you wanted that baby and you go right ahead and grieve for that baby." Edith let Violet take her in her arms and cry.

That was how Sybil found them, at 2pm. Violet was reading Edith a story just like she was a child and for the first time since the miscarriage, Edith slept.

. x .

"Are you sure you're okay, Sybil?" Matthew asked as they made their way to Downton on Christmas morning. Sybil had been quiet since they had arrived home.

"Yes, just praying Edith will be alright. She was so heartbroken." Sybil answered.

"She's strong. She'll get through it." He told her.

"I know. I just hate seeing her like she is. It hurts me." She said.

"Me too. Mother was in tears, said she couldn't bear to be near Edith because it reminds her of when she lost her children." He said. Sybil looked up at him, shocked.

"Your Mother had children before you?" She asked. He nodded.

"And after me. She had a little girl two years before I was born, but she was dead upon birth and then there were twin boys but both died and then me, I was fine." He answered. "She had an ectopic when I was five and couldn't have any more children afterwards."

"Oh, poor Isobel. I wish she's have said." Sybil told him.

"She didn't want to upset you anymore that you already were." He told her. Sybil nodded.

"But, today is Christmas morning and don't forget that all the Soldiers will be holding a Concert. We must look happy." She told him. "General Strutt will also be here."

"That is true, so let's make Christmas a day to remember." He told her.

. x .

Christmas went by without anything bad happening. Strutt was happy with the Covelescent home's progress and how everyone had banded together. Edith said beside her husband, who refused to let her out of his site. Violet also refused to take her eyes off her unless she really needed to.

"Well, I am very happy with how things are being run. Very happy but I must be going now." He declared. "Captain Crawley, I shall see you in London on March 1st." He nodded to everyone and left.

"I thought you were staying until April." Sybil said.

"As did I, but this morning he told me that I will be needed earlier. Things are worse." He told her. "Don't worry."

But she was worried. What if he never returned home?

Edith laughed, as did everyone else and they had a lovely evening. They couldn't wait for the New Year of 1918 and hoped that the year would be much happier than 1917 had been.

. x .


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was the second March, the day after Matthew had left for France. Sybil hadn't felt like leaving, she felt ill. It was now 1918 and Sybil had a feeling this year wasn't going to be as happy as she had once imagined. She didn't know why, but she just thought something bad was going to happen - again.

Edith was pregnant again - quick, everyone thought. But she was happy and that was all the mattered. Cora hadn't been seen since she left for America in January and nobody seemed to be missing her. Other than Robert, though rumour had it that he seemed to be getting rather friendly with the newly hired Housemaid and War Widow, Jane. Sybil hoped to god that was all it was; a rumour.

Sybil arrived at the Downton Covelescant Home and placed her Nurses cap on her head. Robert descended the stairs and smiled at Sybil, but she couldn't smile back. She felt as if she was going to throw up.

"Sybil, are you alright?" Robert asked.

"Yes, Papa. I just feel rather queasy." Sybil answered. "I'll be fine." He nodded, although he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Good, well I will let you get on then." He said, walking away. She saw Jane go the same way he had gone and - instead of wanting to follow, like she should have - she began her work. One hour later, she was exhausted when normally she could tidy every full room and be full of as much energy as she had been when she had started.

At 4pm Sybil could take it no longer and decided to go home. She gave her excuses to Isobel and asked for Halby to bring the car around. When she got home, Molesley made her a cup of tea and she immediately felt better.

And soon, she would feel amazing.

. x .

"So, when are you due?" Isobel asked Sybil. They were currently seated in the living room at Crawley House drinking tea. They had the day off, as there wasn't as much of a need for the beds as there had been. Even the hospital wasn't that busy. So Sybil was shocked when she was confronted by Isobel.

"Pardon?" Sybil asked. She had suspected she was pregnant, but was too afraid to go see the Doctor incase she wasn't. She so desperately wanted to be, but with Matthew away she was afraid. It was now 18th May and she had gotten even more tired, sick and she had a slight bump. But still, she was refusing to go to see a doctor.

"You heard." Isobel asked, looking at her knowingly. "I know a pregnant woman when I see on, my dear."

"I..." Sybil was going to try and deny it, but instead she said, "Oh Isobel, I don't dare go to see the doctor. What do I do?" Isobel shifted to sit beside her.

"You go see the Doctor and you find out if you are pregnant or not. I will come with you if you like?" She asked.

"Would you really?" Sybil asked, he face lighting up.

"Of course. I think Matthew would want me to, so you won't have to go alone. I wouldn't have wanted to go alone." She said.

"Well, how about today? It wasn't busy." Sybil suggested.

"Yes. Today." Isobel agreed.

. x .

One hour later, Sybil and Isobel walked back to Crawley house.

She was pregnant. Three months and 6 days pregnant. She had a large grin and Isobel looked over the moon.

"When should you tell everyone?" Isobel asked.

"Oh, when I have writted to Matthew and told him. You are the only person I want knowing - other than the Doctor - until I have told him. I think that is only fair."

"I agree." Isobel said.

"I'm going to write to him when we.." Sybil stopped dead at the site of her Father stood outside Crawley House. He looked pale, like he had just recieved the worst news possible. Sybil's heart fell into the pit of her stomach. She and Isobel ran to him and he put his hand on his youngest Daughter's shoulder.

"Sybil, Isobel let's go inside. There's something you need to know." He told them. Isobel nodded and went to unlock the door, but Sybil stopped dead.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She asked.

"No." He answered. "But it's bad. So very bad."

. x .


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"PAPA, TELL ME NOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED!" Sybil screamed at her Father. He flinched.

"Sybil you shouldn't stress yourself at the moment." She gave Sybil a look, that Robert noticed.

"What was that look for?" Robert asked. Sybil and Isobel looked at eachother and she decided she should tell him the truth.

"I'm having a baby. Now tell me what has happened?" Sybil said through gritted teeth.

"He was shot, in the leg. He will have a limp for the rest of his life. That is.." He began, but Sybil interrupted him.

"That is if he survives." She said, tears spilling down her face.

"Sybil, there's a good chance he will. That's a mild wound to say he went over the top." Then she looked at Robert. "I assume it was when he went over the top, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't." Robert said. "He was shot by the brother-in-law of my eldest Daughter's husband." He said, a grim expession on his face.

"I TOLD him it wasn't over. That brother-in-law of Diggins threatened to put a knife through his throat when he was last there. I TOLD HIM." She cried. Isobel and Robert both tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't allow them. She wanted to be alone. But she asked, "Will he be coming here? When?"

"He is already on his way. He will be at the Hospital tonight." He said.

"Good. Papa, ask Clarkson to tell you when he is there. I need to sleep. I'm awfully tired." She said. "Goobye."

She made her way to her bedroom and sank down onto the bed. Hoping, praying that Matthew would come home and live.

. x .

It wasn't until just after midnight that Dr. Clarkson called to say that Matthew had arrived at the hospital.

Sybil dressed quickly and she and Isobel made their way to the Hospital. When they arrived, it was quiet and - Sybil thought - eerie. She got to the large double doors and stalled, throwing up in a waste paper basket. Goodness she had seen wounds so bad, but she never vomited. She has seen men with gangreen, lice, men with limbs cut off, skin burned, bones sticking out. She had even witnessed limbs BEING cut off. But the thought of her husband being hurt, made her feel awful. Just the thought of him in pain.. it didn't bear thinking about. Isobel pushed Sybil through the now open double doors and Sybil was confronted with just three full beds. One was the Son of the Groom, Lynch. She didn't know who the second man was, but then she saw Matthew. Isobel whimpered and sat down while Sybil walked over to him.

"Sybil, Mother?" He asked. The two women made their way over to him and sat down either side of the bed. They took one hand each and when Sybil looked at him, he looked drawn and pale but his bright blue eyes sparkled when he looked at her.

"How is your leg?" Isobel asked.

"Painful." He answered. "I'll get over it." Isobel nodded and stood.

"Where are you going Isobel?" Sybil asked.

"To leave you two alone." She said. "I'll go see the Night Nurse."

"How are you really? Papa told me how it happened. Have you told anyone?" She asked.

"I told the Men who saved me, the men who saw it happen I mean." He said grimly.

"So what happened to him then?" She asked, hoping he had been arrested.

"They shot him. Dead." Matthew answered.

"Oh my god!" She said.

"Well, he deserved it. Although he wouldn't have done what he did if your Sister's Husband hadn't planted it in his head I was a bad person." Matthew said.

"I am so sorry, Matthew." Sybil said. He looked at her, his expression un-readable.

"Don't apologise. It is nobody's fault but their's. How are you? Is everything alright at home?" He asked.

"I'm brilliant. Very well." She told him. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that is wonderful Sybil." But then his face fell. "I'm going to have a limp and scar for the rest of my life."

"I don't care. Well, I do because of how it must make you feel but nobody can see your leg and you walk too fast anyway."

They both laughed and it felt good.

"I love you, so much Sybil." He told her.

"I love you too, Matthew. I am so glad you're back." She said, kissing all of his face. "You won't leave me again. That I am adamant about."

"So am I my darling. So am I." He said. "But you have to promise that you won't leave me?"

"Never. The three of us are stuck together for the rest of our lives." She told him.

"I look forward to it." He said.

"You get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. My hero." She said. Ske kissed his nose then stood up to leave, Isobel following her.

But Sybil was right. 1918 wouldn't be a happy year for her.

. x .


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

November 11th 1918 arrived and with it, the end of the War. Matthew had began to walk again, though he had a slight limp. Sybil was just three days away from her due date and was getting uncomfortable - and irritated.

"I don't want to go to Downton. I'm perfectly okay to stay at home. The 11 chimes have been done, what more is there?" She snapped.

"We can celebrate it. At least let's have dinner and we can come straight home." He suggested. She nodded.

It was only 3pm so Sybil decided she had time to sleep before having to get ready.

"I don't think she likes me very much at the moment." Matthew said.

"Oh she's just uncomfortable. She'll be fine once the baby gets here." Isobel told him.

"Yes. Mother, after tonight I don't want her going anywhere. The stories of this Spanish flu..it's worrying me." He admitted.

"I can understand. But whether she goes out or not, it won't make any difference. This isn't something caught from person to person. It just happens." She told him. "We just have to hope and pray she doesn't get it."

"Yes." He nodded, but was rather quiet.

He went to see if she was asleep yet, but she wasn't. He lay down beside her and she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody." She told him.

"It's normal Mother says. Sybil, you're awfully warm. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, just tired and cold." She said. "I can't see how I'm so warm. Maybe you're imagining it."

"No, you're burning up, Sybil. Maybe you should stay here after all. You're hot." He told her. She sat up but had to put a hand over her head.

"Oh, that didn't feel very nice." She said. "Maybe all women who are nearly due to give birth feel like this." Matthew shook his head,

"I'm going to get Dr. Clarkson." He said, but she stopped him.

"No, not yet. It's the end of the War. I'll be fine." She said. "If I aren't better by tonight, ring him."

"Fine. Whatever you say." He said.

But by 9pm Sybil was sweating, breathing heavily and couldn't move without vomitting. When Dr. Clarkson arrived, he gave Matthew awful news.

"Lady Sybil has the Spanish Flu. It's not that bad, we should be able to get her strong by tomorrow. Hopefully it won't affect her as bad as it has been affecting people. But the baby..." He said.

"What about the baby?" He asked.

"The... If Lady Sybil survives there's a high risk of it being because she has passed the flu onto the baby. If that happens, the baby won't live." He told him. He nodded to them and left. Matthew sank into a chair.

"Oh my god. How.. how the bloody hell do I tell her that?" He asked. "Sorry, Mother. For swearing."

"It's quite alright, Matthew. That may not happen. Dr. Clarkson has been wrong before. Believe me." She said.

"I'll go and sit with her. You should go and tell the Family." He said. "Telephone and let them know." She nodded and left the room.

He could hear her on the telephone and when she came back, she was pale.

"Anna has the flu. As does Molesley and that new housemaid, Jane." She said.

"Will they be alright?" He asked.

"I don't know. They have all, except from Jane, reached the deadly second wave." She said. "Robert, Edith and Violet are on their way."

Matthew looked at Sybil and hoped to god that both she and the baby would be okay.

. x .

For 2 hours Matthew nursed Sybil and the family waited downstairs. But - at 5.15pm - Dr. Clarkson arrived and Sybil sreamed. He ran to the room and examined her.

"She's in labour. Sit her up and support her Mr Crawley. Get Someone from downstairs - either The Dowager Countess or your Mother - and get them to help. She's going to need lots of help." He said. Matthew, although absoultely terrified, ran downstairs and asked them both to come.

"What should we do?" Violet asked.

"Talk to Sybil, try to make her remember who she is and what she is doing. The pain will at some point hit her and her heart could stop from the shock of it." He said.

Sybil screamed again, but at the same time she pushed. Dr. Clarkson talked to himself, while Isobel and Violet reminded Sybil of what she was doing. Matthew just encouraged her. For 20 minutes the screaming carried on and then finally, it stopped and the baby was born.

The whole house was silent.

. x .


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sybil woke and stared around the room, taking everything in. Violet and Isobel left them and Dr. Clarkson picked the baby up and examined it. He cut the cord and sucked mucus from the baby's mouth and nose.

"Why isn't my baby crying. Matthew, make it cry. Please." He voice was weak and croaky, trembling slightly. Matthew just stared at .

"Doctor. What.." But he was cut short by the cries of a baby. Sybil fell back in relief.

"You have a healthy, beautiful little boy. Here you go." He handed the baby to Matthew, who was stunned.

"Sybil, try to sit up. He's okay." He told her. Sybil sat up and - when he sat beside her - said,

"Oh, he's lovely. He's okay?" She asked, but never taking her eyes off her baby.

"Yes. There are no signs of the flu." He said. "You're very lucky. I need to examine you, though. Matthew, would you please get the baby cleaned up. Ask Mrs Crawley to help." Matthew nodded and let Sybil kiss the baby before leaving.

He went downstairs and said,

"I'ts a boy. Will you help me clean him up?" He asked his Mother, who nodded.

"Is Sybil alright?" Robert asked.

"Clarkson's just examining her now but I think so." He admitted.

Isobel bathed the baby and dressed him. He passed him to Matthew and he realised that the baby had Sybil's blue eyes and blonde hair.

"He looks just like you when you were born." Isobel said. "Beautiful."

The baby stared at Matthew and took his finger. Dr. Clarkson came down the stairs.

"How is she?" Matthew asked.

"Weak. She has slight traces of the flu but she's going to be okay. It is slowly leaving her system." He said. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "She wants to see her son, though. Congratulations."

Matthew thanked him and made his way upstairs.

"Here you go." He said, handing her the baby.

"Oh, he really is perfect. What shall we call him?" she asked.

"You choose?" He said.

"Harry. Harry Robert Crawley." She said.

"Yes, that suits him. Perfect." He kissed her then the baby's nose. "Our little Harry."

They stayed that way for hours, parting only for Isobel and Edith to clean up Sybil and Harry to passed around.

Maybe 1918 was going to be okay after all.

. x .

Christmas 1918 was the happiest Downton had seen in a very long time. Harry was now smiling slightly and his biggest fan was his Great Grandmother. He had spent most of the day laying in her lap, staring at her happily.

"I think we have a babysitter for now." Matthew declared as everyone was ready to leave. "Let's go to your old room for a catch-up on sleep. They'll come to get us when we're needed."

"Good idea." She said.

"I love you." He told her. "Merry Christmas."

"The same to you." She said.

. x .

At just after midnight, Violet decided she would go home.

"Where's Sybil? I need to give this baby back to her. I shan't be taking him with me." She declared.

"Pass him to me. I shall take him up. Goodnight Mama." Robert said.

He looked at his Grandson and felt immense pride. Matthew and Sybil wouldn't have any problems with an heir, not like he and Cora had.

He saw Sybil at the top of the stairs.

"Pass him here Papa. He can come to bed with us." She said, taking her Son and kissing him.

"You aren't having a Nurse then?" He asked.

"No. We want to do it all ourselves. What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing, my dear." He declared. "Absolutely nothing."

. x .

"I am glad your Father isn't annoyed we don't want a Nurse." Matthew said as Sybil placed Harry between them.

"As am I. But, it's up to us. Nobody else has a say." She said.

"It's strange, Molesley not being here. What a way to die though, of that flu." He said sadly.

"Well, I'm awfully glad it wasn't any of us three." She told him seriously.

"As am I." He said.

"Here's to a night of no sleep." She said.

"Here here." He agreed.

. x .


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was no 1925 and Harry was celebrating his 7th Birthday with a large party at Downton.

Harry was entertaining his 4 year old younger brother, Will and Sybil was cradling her newborn daughter Belle.

"Well, today's going to be tiring." She said."It's a good thing Papa is doing the night shift tonight." Matthew came in laughing.

"Is that so? You know, it's odd she's only 2 days old but looks just like you." He said. He was right. She had dark hair, blue eyes and long eye lashes. She was stunning.

"Well, the boys look like you so it was only fair our little girl would look like me." She joked and kissed him. "You take her. I'm going to sit down and revive Granny. Apparently, our Sons thought introducing her to Walter the Worm was a nice hello."

. x .

Robert stook with his new wife, Jane who was playing with their two year old daughter Olivia. People were shocked that he had married her, but he didn't care. Cora had divorced him and married a man in New York.

Well, he was entitled to be happy, as were Anna and Bates, who had Ava and Charlie.

All was well.

That was, until Edith announced she had just gone into labour with her 6th child, Anthony Strallan fell off his chair and Harry declared she had ruined his birthday.

"Just another day in Downton, then?" Violet said.

. x .


End file.
